Crystal Cave
The Crystal Cave is at the bottom of Frost Mountain. Inside, there are crystals adorning the walls, so when the full moon shines through the hole in the top of the mountain, the cave is lit up, revealing a small forest inside the cave, with several small trees, several flowers and herbs. The leaders address the clans from the Moss Wall, a moss covered wall with a clump of rock sticking out. Gatherings Gathering 6 Dempsey scanned the cave for signs of Past-Time Grove's doings. He wanted to ask other clan cats to see if they had any PTG invasions as well. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar looked around nervously for Phoenixfeather. He had a feeling something bad had happened to the she-cat. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears looked sadly up at Goldstar. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar sighed. "Goldstar, calm down. DawnClan has many warriors, and Phoenixfeather probably was left behind tonight," he reminded. Goldstar nodded and sat down. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Windwillow looked miserable. Her daughter, son, and friend had all died during the badger attack. And then, Brightpaw and Edward. Der Riese was here, how would Richtofen react? Richtofen wasn't there, Fluss taking his place. "Hey, where's Richtofen?" Samantha meowed. "Uh, well, hard to break it to ya, but Past-Time Grove has kidnapped cats from us and other clans, so....he's with them. Dark Forest is probably going to show up and talk about their 'new army.'" VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar spotted Windwillow and padded over to her. "Windwillow, I'm sorry for asking, but how is Phoenixfeather?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears heard this and tightened up. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Windwillow didn't reply, just broke down sobbing. "Goldstar, have you had any Past-Time Grove issues? They nabbed Thrushstar of DuskClan, apparently, and Nikolai and Richtofen, for a claim they're building an army!" Dempsey growled. Past-Time Grove arrived. "YOU!" Dempsey snapped, lunging for Crispinheart. He dodged. "Geez man, we're under a truce!" the tom replied. Many familiar faces were in the crowd of the toms and she-cats who came with, all eyes milky as if in some kind of trance. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar's tail flicked angrily. "No. We're too high up for Past-Time Grove to get us. Dempsey, what happened to Phoenixfeather," he questioned, angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She-she died. We were there." Dempsey admitted. Richtofen glanced around, still a hypnotized slave for Past-Time Grove. Dempsey would have lunged at Crispinheart to tell him to change them back, but since it was a truce, he didn't. "Driptail! They have Thrushstar!" Ebonypaw wailed to her deputy. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar's tail hit the floor. "Phoenixfeather...died..." he meowed, hoarsely. Graystar bounded over and dragged Goldstar to where the other leaders were. Getsugaclaw, for once, looked mad, glaring at the Past-Time Grove toms. Lunastar's tail lashed wildly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "RAGE!" Bramble-ears screamed, transforming into a lion. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded from behind Dempsey, her silvery blue fur shining in hte moonlight Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw jumped up and down, on a sugar rush. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw unsheathed his claws. "If they attempt to take any cat from my Clan, I am going to rip their throats out," he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so you want a fight!?" Crispinheart meowed. "Richtofen! Star! Thrushstar!" he hissed. The three cats obeyed orders and ran forward, snarling. Their eyes were very cloudy and milky, which was unusual. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss unsheathed her claws "They are brain washed!" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) At that moment, the Fairy Tail guild came. They looked furious. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkspirit and Bramble-ears fused into Bramblespirit. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around, preparing for a fight Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Everyone stop! This is a Gathering! Let's act civil here!" Goldstar yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stop!" Hawkpaw screamed. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt them, papa!" he yelled, running to Richtofen. Richtofen smacked him backwards mindlessly (literally, Fluss was right XD). VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit stared down at the Past-Time Grove slaves. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar gave a loud yowl. "Enough! We are still Clan cats! We must abide by the code, which says no fighting at a Gathering!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled to Goldstar "They attacked us first" she wasn't going to attack them unless it was for self-defense Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is a Gathering. We do not fight unless it is a sneak attack," Graystar hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Star is brainwashed-she controls the goodness of the Gathering. For once, we will fight!" Crispinheart exclaimed. Windwillow was plucked up by a PTG tom, and pinned to the ground as hostage. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart unsheathed his claws and barreled towards Crispinheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit disapeared into the shadows. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar hissed a challenge at the PTG cats. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Places in the Forest Category:Territories